Letters
by Taisho Anny
Summary: Um dia as cartas pararam de chegar...


Letters

Um dia as cartas pararam de chegar...

**Capítulo Único**

* * *

**Se eu não lhe procurar mais, não pense que te esqueci, apenas me acostumei a viver sem você...**

* * *

Estava no Norte, trabalhando com burocracia. Renegava o alto cargo que lhe fora dado, só queria paz para pensar. No entanto, sempre recebia cartas.

Maes, Breda, Fallman, Fuery e... Riza. E tinha que admitir que a carta que de que mais gostava era a da moça. A letra cursiva e delicada passava paz e os assuntos eram importantes.

Sempre dizia como estavam as coisas na Central, contava de Edward e do irmão, das peripécias de Alex. No entanto, a resposta que lhe era mandada não passava de poucas linhas escritas sem qualquer cuidado ou atenção.

Não respondia às perguntas, não diziam nada no final das contas.

Mas as cartas continuavam vindo, semanalmente.

**A**s semanas viraram meses...

E as cartas antes semanais, passaram a ser mensais. E o ciclo se repetia, nada de respostas longas ou que realmente diziam algo. Apenas palavras jogadas sobre uma folha de papel.

**O**s meses se juntaram em quase um ano e as cartas agora eram rarefeitas. Tinham o mesmo cuidado, mas não chegavam como antes. Talvez o correio...

Talvez ela tivesse outras coisas para fazer, ou mesmo nada para contar.

Naquela tarde, enquanto olhava a correspondência, viu as cartas dos amigos, mas não achou nenhuma carta dela.

**D**ois anos. Quarenta e oito meses. Cento e oito semanas...

E nenhuma carta dela novamente. Quantos meses fazia desde a última carta?

Pegou um maço de cartas dentro da gaveta e desatou o laço de fita que as mantinham juntas.

_20 de abril de 1921._

Fazia seis meses.

Será que algo tinha acontecido?

Ou simplesmente ela tinha se esquecido dele?

Queria cartas! Queria ver novamente a letra cursiva e sentir o perfume que ficava no papel.

Pegou um papel e escreveu furiosamente três folhas de trivialidades. Agora sim ela responderia.

Colocou a carta no correio, era só uma questão de tempo.

**O**s dias passaram e uma carta chegou, mas não era a resposta dela, era sua carta que tinha sido devolvida. Riza não morava mais naquele endereço.

Teria sido transferida?

Não, ela teria avisado.

Tentou conseguir alguma informação dos amigos pelas cartas, mas Maes era o único que estava na Central e nem sabia em qual departamento ela estava atualmente.

Cada carta daquela fora relida incontáveis vezes. Não dava mais, precisava saber o motivo. E também já era hora de voltar, o mundo não pararia por causa de suas culpas e receios.

Era preciso agir, em vez de desejar.

Arrumou suas coisas e entrou no primeiro trem. Maes estaria na estação e ela também, já que pedira que o amigo avisasse a todos de sua volta.

O frio do Norte também estava na Central, era quase Natal. As ruas cobertas por neve, enfeites, corais...

Maes e a filha!

Elycia tinha crescido muito, mas e Riza? Por que não a via? Não estava ali? Não quis ir recebê-lo?

- Man!!

- Maes!

- De volta para o seu mundo?

- Já estava na hora. – olhou para os lados inquieto, queria vê-la –

- Ela não está aqui. Depois da carta em que perguntou dela, fui atrás e descobri que ela pediu baixa a cerca de dez meses. Mudou-se da Central e não deixou endereço.

- Como assim? E as cartas?

- Não sei, man, mas os outros chegam assim que as transferências saírem.

- E o general?

- Se fala do Grumman, ele morreu há um ano.

- Eu não sabia! Ninguém me falou nada.

- Riza cuidou para que não virasse manchete.

- Hn...

- Quer achá-la? Posso dar alguns telefonemas.

- Seria ótimo.

- Certo, certo... Agora vamos para minha casa, vai ficar lá até arrumar sua casa. E não venha com historinha de que vai ficar nos alojamentos.

- Yare, Maes.

Descobriu-se que ela mudara para uma cidadezinha provinciana no interior e que dava aulas de pianos para crianças e adolescentes. Roy sabia que não era pelo dinheiro, após a morte do pai, achou estar desamparada, mas o avó cuidou de tudo, fora que mais tarde descobriu que Berthold tinha deixado uma considerável fortuna em jóias escondidas no velho sobrado.

Não pensou duas vezes antes de pegar um trem.

Foi uma viagem curta, três horas. E lá estava Vyuvenne City. Uma cidadezinha interiorana, onde o povo se conhece e o correio e o posto militar ficam juntos.

Nem parecia que não estava a pouco mais de três horas da grande Central.

Caminhou pelas ruas e depois de algumas informações descobriu a casa.

Era azul-clara, parecia ter dois andares, mas não era grande. Tinha um jardim que devia ser repleto de flores na primavera a frente e um caminho de pedra que levava a um lance de escadas que dava a porta.

Estava parado do outro lado da rua quando um casal de crianças saiu dando tchau. A viu na porta. Estava com uma saia azul escura até os joelhos, sapatos pretos e levemente altos e uma blusa branca de gola alta e longas mangas.

Os cabelos pareciam mais longos e estavam presos rente a nuca, a franja caía mais sobre o olho e ela sorria para os provavelmente alunos de piano.

Viu-a ficar parada olhando a neve que começava a cair. Estava com o olhar longe... E depois de um longo suspiro, Riza colocou o punho fechado sobre o lado esquerdo do peito e entrou em casa. Estava frio.

Roy demorou quase meia hora parado do outro lado da rua, não sabia por que, mas tinha medo. Talvez ela nem quisesse lembrar de sua presença. E por fim lhe batesse a porta na cara.

Mas por fim bateu a porta e poucos segundos depois viu-a se abrir.

- Roy...?

Ela não parecia acreditar no que seus olhos viam. Mas logo recompôs-se.

- Posso entrar? Está frio.

- Claro. – ela abriu espaço – Entre, por favor. Fique a vontade. Deixe a valise no armário à esquerda.

Ela o guiou a sala, lhe serviu chá e biscoitos. Falaram de trivialidades e ela convidou-o a passar a noite, não havia hotel ou pousada na cidade.

- Então vai voltar a Central?

- Vou sim e os rapazes também.

- Que bom. Pensei que tivesse abandonado tudo pelo que sempre lutou.

- Eu só precisava de um tempo, mas e você? O que faz nessa cidadezinha provinciana?

- Se conseguiu me achar, sabe o que faço aqui. Aulas de piano.

- Não pretende voltar, então?

- Me desliguei do exército.

- Mas agora...

- Fico feliz que tenha voltado, mas isso não muda nada.

- Por isso deixou de responder as minhas cartas, não se importa mais?

- Responder? A que? Linha mal-escri... – ela parou – Esqueça. Isso não importa mais.

- Desculpe. Eu realmente gostava de suas cartas, mas não estava bem comigo mesmo, não podia ser bom para mais ninguém.

- Isso não importa mais como já disse. Fique a vontade, vou estar lá em cima.

Riza tentou se levantar, mais Roy segurou seu pulso.

- Você me esqueceu?

- Não, só me conformei a não estar perto. Agora tudo o que eu quero é essa vida provinciana. Casar e ter uma família num futuro não muito distante.

- Eu voltei.

- Não para mim e não com garantias de que vai ficar. Não posso fazer minha vida de acordo com a sua, porque um dia você não estará aqui para que eu guie minha vida.

- Riza...

- Eu sei o que quis dizer com: "Eu realmente gostava de suas cartas, mas não estava bem comigo mesmo, não podia ser bom para mais ninguém." Mas isso não mais relevante, já tivemos uma chance, a vida é que não quis.

- Eu não podia, Riza. Juro que se pudesse teria ficado ou teria te levado comigo, mas não dava. Eu precisava de espaço, solidão... Só iria te machucar estar ao meu lado.

- Não fez muito efeito a distância, mas o que importa isso? Nada. Nada vai mudar realmente, você tem uma meta e precisa cumpri-la.

- E não posso fazer isso sozinho! Quem vai proteger as minhas costas?

- Eu não vou deixar de sentir, mas vou sentir junto com as saudades de algo que nunca aconteceu. Pois a fantasia é melhor que a realidade, não existe final e sim novas fantasias. Não se desgasta...

- Não acho a ilusão melhor, foram muitos anos até termos chance.

- Somos um para o outro aquele amor ideal. Sem defeitos. Aquilo que alimenta os devaneios, mas que não passaria de mais uma história de amor entre outras se fosse vivido. Como aquele amor de infância... Não faremos um ao outro feliz, mas é sempre bom saber que já sentiu.

- Riza...

- Eu aprendi a sentir sua falta sem procurá-lo para matar as saudades. É melhor assim, o ideal é sempre mais bonito de ser recordado do que a realidade e não diga que não é! Pois sabe que é verdade! A realidade destrói.

Ela não iria ceder. Não adiantava. Tudo o que podia fazer era ir embora.

E foi o que fez apesar dos protestos dela a dizer que era tarde. Conseguiu um trem e voltou para Central.

Mas não desistiu.

Todos os dias, enviava uma carta.

No começo eram devolvidas, depois deixaram de voltar – mas não tinham resposta, mas pouco a pouco as respostas começaram a aparecer. Linhas pedindo para parar. Linhas contando o que acontecia. E por fim grandes cartas, cheias de perguntas...

Foi quando parou de enviar cartas.

O processo retrocedeu, as cartas ralearam e desapareceram.

E ela não voltou...

Foi um ano sem notícias ou qualquer tentativa de contato.

E quando tentou, descobriu que ela se mudara...!

Não acreditava naquilo, como algo podia acabar se sequer começar?

Como ela, aprendeu a ter saudades e não procurar, a amar renunciando e por fim descobriu que libertara. Não era mais aquele amor egoísta e possessivo.

Era um gosto doce de saudade com uma pitada picante de "Como teria sido?".

Por fim aceitou. Não era para ser. E quando aceitou finalmente, a viu do outro lado da rua sorrindo quando voltava para casa.

Agora sim daria certo, aquele amor finalmente poderia ganhar carinhos e beijos, já tinha conhecido a saudade e a solidão. Sabia o valor do espaço, como sabia que espaço demais não era permitido.

Era ilógico com sua lógica perfeita.

Racional como todo e qualquer amor: Completamente irracional.

Perfeito em suas falhas.

Doce com gosto amargo no final, mas para o final ainda faltava tanto, não valia a pena pensar no que seria... Tinha tanto ali para ser ainda.

Fim


End file.
